L'art d'aimer
by Uranee
Summary: UA. Quand Ludwig a un jour de congé, c'est Gilbert qui va en profiter pour le faire sortir. Destination : le musée des beaux-arts. [OS, avec un petit bonus]


_Bonjour ! Ca fait un moment (deux ans, haha) que je n'ai plus rien posté... Mais maintenant que mes études sont terminées, je peux me replonger sans vergogne dans l'écriture :D Et quoi de mieux pour commencer qu'un peu de GerIta ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt regardait son frère Gilbert, impassible. Il luttait entre la colère, l'amusement et le désespoir. Ce dernier lui rendait son regard, en ne cachant pas son énorme sourire -d'idiot, aurait rajouté Ludwig.

« Tu as fait quoi ? articula-t-il calmement pour ne pas laisser l'énervement l'emporter. »

L'insupportable rire de son frère albinos résonna dans leur salon.

« J't'ai dit ! L'_awesome _moi a appelé ton boulot et t'a pris les jours de congé que tu aurais dû prendre plus tôt ! Tu vas pouvoir te détendre et passer du temps avec moi ! »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Ludwig. Son frère arrivait toujours à le surprendre et à l'exaspérer toujours plus. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle. Se fâcher aurait été le plus simple, mais ne changerait rien à sa situation actuelle : il avait du temps libre. Et c'était cela qui le prenait le plus au dépourvu.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait été un enfant modèle. Il avait toujours fait ses devoirs le soir-même, révisé tous ses contrôles plusieurs soirs avant et rangé sa chambre. Son père étant inflexible sur l'ordre et la réussite scolaire. En grandissant, Ludwig avait continué sur cette lancée sans jamais flancher. En résultait d'excellents résultats et une maison propre.

Ce fut toujours Gilbert qui lui apportait le minimum de relations sociales. En primaire, il l'avait inscrit à un club de football au collège, de hockey sur glace au lycée, il les avait tous deux inscrits à une salle de sport. C'était ces petites sorties qui l'avaient empêché de trop se renfermer sur lui-même. Il avait pu côtoyer des personnes extérieures, même s'il n'en avait gardé que peu d'amis, la plupart étant surtout ceux de Gilbert.

Lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge adulte, Ludwig passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler en tant que juriste en propriété intellectuelle. Il se plongeait corps et âme dans ses fonctions, même dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Gilbert, ce qui désespérait ce dernier. Ludwig avait un peu plus de la vingtaine, il était trop jeune pour rester aussi sérieux.

« Faut que tu sortes ! Que tu prennes du temps pour toi… Et je ne parle pas de la salle de sport ! continua Gilbert. Fais un vrai truc dont tu as envie… Les boutiques, le cinéma, n'importe quoi m'ira. »

Ludwig regarda l'heure. Il était à peine huit heures et il venait juste de finir son petit déjeuner lorsque son aîné lui avait appris la nouvelle. Il aimait planifier, avoir le contrôle et surtout ne pas perdre de temps, alors ce qu'il lui demandait lui semblait juste impossible.

« Je vais me laver, et on en reparle après, marmonna le plus jeune. »

Qu'allait-il faire de ses jours de congé ? Même si cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir passer du temps avec son frère, ce dernier le laisserait choisir toutes les activités. Ludwig prit sa douche rapidement. Non, il ne savait décidément pas quoi faire de leur matinée. Gilbert coupa court à ses pensées en entrant dans la salle de bain sans prévenir.

« Je t'ai choisi ta tenue, Luddy ! Hors de question que tu mettes tes horribles costumes aujourd'hui ! »

Sans se soucier de la gêne de son petit frère, l'albinos lui tendit ses vêtements. C'était un simple jean et un T-Shirt d'un groupe de musique.

« Et je m'occupe de tes cheveux, Monsieur-je-les-mets-parfaitement-en-arrière-alors-que-ça-fait-trop-strict ! »

Gilbert n'allait décidément pas le lâcher de la journée, pensa Ludwig en prenant ses habits. Il préféra l'écouter sans se plaindre, sinon s'en suivrait une bataille perdue d'avance. Quand Gilbert voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait et c'était tout.

Une fois habillé, il considéra le blond. Cette tenue faisait beaucoup plus décontractée que d'ordinaire, et cela lui allait plutôt bien. Elle ne cachait en rien sa musculature mais ne la mettait pas non plus trop en valeur. Gilbert fit asseoir son frère pour s'occuper de sa coiffure. Il s'amusa un moment avec ses mèches blondes avant d'en ramener certaines vers l'arrière. Son frère n'aurait pas de quoi râler : c'était presque sa coiffure habituelle, mais en plus désordonnée.

Il eut un sourire fier.

« Tu es parfait, Luddy ! Exactement comme ton frère, ajouta-t-il en partant dans un rire. »

Ludwig leva les yeux au ciel, les joues rosies par le compliment.

« Allez ! On y va ! J'espère que tu as décidé ce qu'on faisait, même si je te suivrais au bout du monde, mon Lulu ~ »

Ledit Lulu rougit de plus belle. Gilbert s'amusait un peu trop à le gêner avec ce genre de remarques.

« K-Kiku m'a parlé d'une exposition, au musée des Beaux-Arts… Ça te tente ?

-Ja ! »

Kiku Honda était l'un de ses collègues, qui s'occupait des affaires étrangères. Il se permettait de le considérer comme un ami. Tous deux étaient de nature renfermée, mais pendant leurs pauses, il leur arrivait de discuter de tout et de rien.

Ils sortirent tous deux dans les rues de Berlin. Le soleil était au rendez-vous malgré l'heure matinale. Il ne faisait pas encore une température idéale, mais cela ne gênait en rien les deux frères.

« J'sais qu'il est tôt pour parler de ça, mais ça t'tente un Italien ce midi ?

-Si tu me laisses te l'offrir oui, répondit aussitôt Ludwig. »

Il connaissait son frère, celui-ci allait le gâter.

« On verra pour ça, Brud' ! »

Et Gilbert partit dans son plus grand rire. Il s'amusa à taquiner son frère le long du trajet jusqu'au musée. Ludwig n'avait jamais pris le temps de visiter des expositions alors qu'il avait toujours voulu. L'art avait toujours été une énigme pour lui : rien n'était carré, les règles pouvaient être enfreintes à volonté, on pouvait en créer de nouvelles, tout était différent.

Aucune œuvre n'était la même. Plusieurs artistes pouvaient faire la même chose, il y aurait toujours des différences à l'instar des mathématiques. Un calcul était toujours invariable. Les chiffres et les formules étaient universels, mais l'art l'était tout autant. Des personnes de différents pays pouvaient tomber amoureux d'un même livre, d'une même peinture, d'une même sculpture. C'était extraordinaire aux yeux de Ludwig.

Tout était calme dans le hall du musée en cette heure matinale. Ludwig acheta deux tickets avant que Gilbert ne le fasse, et ils étaient partis à flâner. Aucun de deux ne parlait. Ils préféraient contempler en silence ce qu'ils voyaient. Parfois, ils échangeaient d'un regard ou d'un sourire leurs impressions sur telle ou telle peinture.

Ludwig s'arrêta devant une toile et fut subjugué. En soi, ce n'était qu'un paysage. Il représentait un immense lac, bordé par une chaîne de montagnes. On ne pouvait être certain si le soleil se levait ou se couchait entre deux pics, mais il faisait rayonner l'eau de couleurs chaudes. L'aquarelle rendait le mélange de bleu et d'orange paisible.

Ludwig en ressentit une immense mélancolie, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Le tableau était lumineux, et respirait la chaleur. Il remarqua après un moment les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient par la main sur la rive du lac. Toutes deux semblaient regarder en direction du soleil.

Cette peinture était simplement belle.

« Lulu ? »

Il entendit à peine son frère l'appeler. Il ne décrocha son regard de la toile que lorsqu'il lui secoua l'épaule.

« Hm ?

-T'as un coup d'cœur ? C'est vrai que c'est joli, remarqua Gilbert après avoir examiner la peinture à son tour. S'tu veux, il en a fait d'autres à côté ! »

Ludwig s'y dirigea comme un automate. La seconde œuvre était aussi un paysage, mais verdoyant cette fois. Elle représentait un vignoble. Au premier plan, on pouvait constater les vignes fraîchement muries, dont les branches ployaient légèrement sous le poids des raisins violets. Ils parsemaient l'étendu verte de tâches plus colorées.

Au second plan se trouvait une grande maison recouverte de lierre. Elle semblait ne faire plus qu'un avec la nature environnante. Les branches de la plante foliacée s'incrustaient dans les parois du sol jusqu'au toit, comme voulant engloutir la propriété tout entier. Le ciel dégagé se teintait plus de vert que de bleu, reflétant la couleur de la nature prédominante sous lui.

Et encore une fois, un couple d'ombres se tenait parmi les vignes mais cette fois-ci, séparé par quelques pieds. Ludwig se retrouva de nouveau happé par le tableau. Il aimait ces aquarelles représentant la nature telle qu'elle était, ou devrait être, où l'amour de deux amants pouvait exister en toute pureté.

Subjugué était le mot le plus approprié pour définir son état. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui l'empêchait de détacher son regard, mais quel qu'il soit, il était présent. Gilbert l'avait abandonné depuis un moment, mais il s'en était à peine rendu compte. Ce qui importait en cet instant était de graver au plus profond de lui ces tableaux qui l'avaient enchanté.

« Luluuuuu ! J'ai faim, il est presque midi, on y va ? Ou tu vas te marier avec ce tableau ? »

Le blond, surpris dans sa contemplation, sursauta puis rougit.

« N-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi aussi fort… J'admire, c'est tout…

-Ouais, moi aussi j'admire Mattie pendant une heure, mais j'veux pas m'marier avec lui ! Avoue simplement que tu craques sur le tableau mais que Môssieur-impassible ne veut pas montrer cette face trop mignonne de son caractère ! »

Ludwig rougit de plus belle. Il donna un coup dans l'épaule de son frère pour qu'il se taise.

« Tiens donc ~ Deux Beilschmidt, alors que je voulais leur faire la surprise de ma venue ! »

Gilbert se retourna aussi vite que l'éclair, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Frannyyyyyy ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les bras du nouvel arrivant. »

Franny, de son vrai nom Francis Bonnefoy, le réceptionna avec un sourire charmeur. Lui et l'albinos étaient amis depuis le lycée lors d'un échange scolaire. Malgré la barrière initiale de la langue, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et étaient restés en contact depuis. S'ajoutait à eux une troisième personne, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, espagnol, qui s'était joint à eux pour leurs bêtises abracadabrantes.

« Je ne pensais pas tomber sur vous dès mon arrivée ~

-J'ai forcé Lulu à prendre des jours de congé ! La vraie question est pourquoi _toi_ tu es lààà ? »

Francis pouffa de rire.

« Un de mes petits frères expose ici ~ Et comme il n'est pas confiant dans son allemand, je l'ai accompagné ! Sans aucune arrière-pensée à revoir mes deux germaniques préférééés ! »

Ludwig abandonna bien vite leur conversation pour les laisser rattraper le temps perdu. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, leurs quotients intellectuels diminuaient de moitié, et le blond savait qu'il ne les supporterait pas bien longtemps dans cet état. De plus, si le Français était ici avec son frère, cela voulait dire qu'ils dormiraient chez eux. Il pria pour que le nouveau venu se tienne mieux que son aîné.

Il les laissa là et continua de faire le tour des œuvres. Elles avaient toutes quelque chose de poétique, mais rien à voir avec les toiles à l'aquarelle. Ludwig avait réellement du mal à s'en défaire. Elles surpassaient tout le reste, tout semblait fade. C'était à la fois frustrant de ne pas pouvoir profiter des autres œuvres, et nouveau pour lui de ressentir tout ça.

Ses pas le ramenèrent devant ses tableaux si rapidement chéris. Gilbert et Francis étaient introuvables. A la place, il y avait un petit brun qui regardait d'un œil critique les peintures. Ludwig hésita à s'approcher, autant par gêne que par peur de le déranger. Il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on coupe sa contemplation.

L'homme soupira puis se mit en mouvement et n'ayant pas réalisé la présence du grand germanique, il se heurta à lui en reculant. Un mélange d'excuses en allemand, en italien et en français franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il agitait les bras en même temps. Il était encore plus gêné que Ludwig lui-même.

« C-Ce n'est rien, balbutia-t-il. J'aurais dû faire attention. »

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux marrons de son vis-à-vis et y restèrent ancrer.

_Waw._

« Non non, c'est moi ! Je suis toujours maladroit, Papa n'arrête pas de me le dire. Et Lovi, aussi, et grand-frère… Je sais que je dois faire attention, mais j'étais concentré sur ce que je regardais, ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute… Surtout qu'au final, je suis déçu, ces aquarelles ne rendent pas aussi bien que les autres peintures ! Olalala, si j'avais su que ça allait me gêner autant, je ne serai pas venu à Berlin pour ça ! »

Son monologue semblait interminable. Cependant, au lieu d'ennuyé le germanique, il trouva ça mignon. L'inconnu mouvait ses mains pour décrire chacune de ses phrases, son expression faciale passait de la gêne, à la joie et à la tristesse en quelques secondes.

« Vous n'aimez pas ces peintures ? Je les trouve très belles. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire quoi, mais elles dégagent quelque chose qui me plait. »

Les perles brunes qui ne l'avaient pas lâché du regard s'embuèrent. Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que ses joues rosirent.

« C'est vrai ? Vous trouvez ? _Veeeee_, je suis content ! Je n'osais pas du tout exposer ici, mais grand frère m'a convaincu ! Il a dit que Berlin était rempli de gens gentils, et maintenant, je sais qu'il avait raison ! _Grazie_ ! »

Ce fut au tour du blond de s'empourprer. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à un retournement de situation comme il venait de se passer. Son cœur rata un battement. L'homme devant lui était l'auteur des peintures qui venaient de le chambouler au plus profond de lui. Il se sentit intimidé. Il ne pensait _jamais_ qu'il aurait la chance de rencontrer la personne capable de peindre de si beaux paysages.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Je suis Feliciano Vargas !

-L-Ludwig Beilschmidt… »

Les lèvres de Feliciano se fendirent d'un plus grand sourire.

« Berlin a donc des gens gentils avec de jolis noms ! Enchanté, Ludwig Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré quand je pensais que personne ne viendrait voir mes peintures… Je commençais à paniquer, mais ce que tu as dit m'a vraiment rassuré, _veeee _! »

Ludwig allait perdre toute sa contenance. Son visage était brûlant des compliments qu'il lui faisait alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Feliciano tourna son attention vers ses toiles. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage. Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« Le lac de Garde est mon préféré… il est dans les Alpes ! C'est vraiment très joli… Je pourrais y passer ma journée, _veeee_… A dormir au soleil ou à peindre ! Tu y es déjà allé, Ludwig ? »

Le blond fit non de la tête. Il ne se formalisa pas du tutoiement.

« Pour le vignoble, c'est celui de ma famille, _veee _! Il est beau, non ? »

Ludwig écouta le peintre parler de sa vie en Italie, de ses voyages, ses inspirations et tout ce qu'il voulait peindre. Il le trouva séduisant. Il parlait avec le cœur, son sourire faisait pétiller ses yeux et pouvait sûrement faire fondre n'importe quoi.

« J'aimerais bien peindre une vue de Berlin ! Parce que j'ai pu y rencontrer quelqu'un d'incroyable, _veeee _! Tu voudras bien me montrer de jolis coins, Ludwig ? »

Quand son regard se posa sur lui, l'Allemand sut qu'il était condamné. Jamais il ne pourrait refuser quoi que ce soit à ses yeux.

« J-Ja… »

Le sourire qu'il reçut lui fit tourner la tête.

« C'est un rendez-vous, alors, Ludwig ~ »

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)_ _Il y aura un petit bonus dimanche prochain 3_


End file.
